Tintin: Destination Adventure
Tintin: Destination Adventure is a Video Game loosely based on the series The Adventures of Tintin, the comics series by Belgian cartoonist Hergé. It was released for Microsoft Windows and PlayStation in Europe in late 2001. It was a 2.5D platformer that is loosely based on the cartoon series. The settings visited in the game are The Black Island, Red Rackham’s Treasure, The Land of Black Gold, Explorers on the Moon and Flight 714. Languages Menus and gameplay are in Multi-7 (English, French, German, Italian, Spanish, Dutch & Portuguese). File:EN-US_Flag.gif|English File:Fr-FR Flag.gif|Français File:Es-ES Flag.gif|Español File:It-IT Flag.gif|Italiano File:De-DE Flag.gif|Deutsch File:NederlandsFlag.gif|Nederlands File:PT-PT Flag.gif|Português Choose your language SLES 034.59 07122017 183222 0675.png SLES 034.59 07122017 183236 0075.png Game Description The popular European comic book character, TinTin, has his first game in 3D. TinTin is at a presentation of Professor Calculus' new invention, which isn't working as usual. His dog Snowy falls asleep and dreams about their past wild adventures. Tintin: Destination Adventure successfully combines five different quests and rolls them into one. It is based on these classic adventures; The Black Island, Land of Black Gold, Red Rackham's Treasure, Explorers on the Moon and Flight 714. You may have read these stories, but have you ever experienced them through Tintin's eyes? To join these adventures together, a dream sequence is used. Tintin is going to the presentation of Professor Calculus's new invention, but the new creation isn't working, as usual. Meanwhile, Snowy falls asleep and starts dreaming about the wild adventures that they have been on together. The gameplay in Tintin: Destination Adventure is as varied as the adventures themselves. Many of the 21 levels play completely differently to one another. The main genres incorporated are platform, flying, racing and several other bonus games. You'll need to be good at several diverse styles of gameplay if you want to complete this game. So travel to the desert, visit an exotic island and even go to the moon with your new friends Tintin and Snowy. Plenty of good fun to be had by all ages. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the previous two Tintin games (Prisoners of the Sun and Tintin in Tibet), with the exception in some parts where the player can operate vehicles. Aside from this the only other enhancement is the use of full 3D for the game. Release Dates Although Tintin: Destination Adventure has ported to PC, which indicates different button keys. *''Tintin: Destination Adventure'' for PlayStation - September, 2001 *''Tintin: Destination Adventure'' for Windows - November, 2001 Demo Leftovers The following piece of text is present in INTERN.TXT. *008* PLEASE RESET THE CONSOLE AFTER PLAYING THIS DEMO Four sets of screenshots from an earlier version are also present, which have some minor differences, such as missing HUD pieces in some of the screenshots and the default Tintin health bar in the Black Island, Land of Black Gold and Explorers of the Moon screenshots. Usually the image of Tintin is changed to feature the outfit he is wearing in the level. File:TintinDADemoScreens (1).png| File:TintinDADemoScreens (2).png| File:TintinDADemoScreens (3).png| File:TintinDADemoScreens (4).png| Unused Menu Graphics Various unused graphics found with the graphics for the Memory Card menu. File:TintinDAMenu (2).png| File:TintinDAMenu (3).png| File:TintinDAMenu (4).png| File:TintinDAMenu (5).png| File:TintinDAMenu (6).png| File:TintinDAMenu (7).png| File:TintinDAMenu (1).png| Debug Text Text for the debug menu is present in all language variations of the game, albeit untranslated. *059* RÉGLAGES DEBUG *060* RIDE : *061* PLATEFORME : *062* VIEWER PSX *063* BONUS : *064* BOSS : *065* MOVIES : *066* ENTRAINEMENT *067* THE BLACK ISLAND *068* RED RACKHAM'S TREASURE *069* THE LAND OF BLACK GOLD *070* EXPLORERS ON THE MOON *071* FLIGHT 714 *072* FINALE *073* EXTRA *074* INTRO *075* EXTRO *076* VAR1 *077* VAR2 *078* VAR3 *079* VAR4 *080* VAR5 *081* VAR6 Along with text for a cheat menu, which is translated for each language. *113* ALL PLAYABLE LEVELS: *114* MAX ENERGY: *115* MAX WEAPONS: *116* TELEPORTATION: *117* INVINCIBLE: Additionally, the SLES file contains the following debug related text. Also included are a couple instances of Demo related text. APPLICATIONID MODULEID LEVELID BACKCOLOR DISPLAYFRAMERATE RESOLUTIONX RESOLUTIONY PROFILER FRAMESTEPPER GRAPHINFO SHAPESTART DEBUGMEMORY NOPRINTCONSOLE DEADRIDE DEBUGSHAPE DEBUGBOBITEM FULLLEVEL FULLWEAPON FULLENERGY INVINCIBLE TELEPORT DEMORUNNABLE DEMOPSX POLLHOST VIDEOMODE SOFTBREAK GAME.INI GAME.INI contains various options. APPLICATIONID 0 // 0=game, 1=Max, 2=Moulinsard, 3=CP, 4=FF, 5=VC, 6=FM MODULEID 0 // 0=game, 1=menu, 2=movie, 3=ride, 4=platform, 5=bonus, 6=boss LEVELID 0 // sous module BACKCOLOR #000000 // html #F9B40F //--- debugging --- DEBUG 0 // 0=off, 1=on POLLHOST 0 // 0=off, 1=on DISPLAYFRAMERATE 0 // 0=off, 1=on PROFILER 0 // 0=off, 1=on SOFTBREAK 0 // 0=off, 1=on FRAMESTEPPER 0 // 0=off, 1=on GRAPHINFO 0 // 0=off, 1=on //--- video --- VIDEOMODE 1 // 0=NTSC, 1=PAL RESOLUTIONX 512 // 320 ou 512 RESOLUTIONY 240 Category:Official Games Category:PlayStation Games